


outrun, outlast

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [72]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anya Lives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Anya. It’s only a shot, only one. I can’t- don’t die dammit,” Clarke says, pressing down on her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outrun, outlast

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://mulledwineandmulligan.tumblr.com/post/134626862075/alt-canon-non-lethal-bullets-laced-with)
> 
> alt. canon: non-lethal bullets laced with sedatives were used instead to take down anya & clarke
> 
> (title from hamilton's stay alive)

“Come on, Anya. It’s only a shot, only one. I can’t- don’t die dammit,” Clarke says, pressing down on her chest. Anya’s eyes are flickering as the beams of light temporarily blind them both, and Clarke doesn’t move an inch, ignores their yells. Anya wasn’t-  _isn’t_  allowed to die.

.

The shots had to have been laced with something- Clarke wakes in the new camp with her mother of all people at her bedside. She blinks a few times, disbelieving.

“Mom?”

“Oh honey, thank god. I was so worried- they had no idea who they were shooting at and-”

Clarke almost snorts, catches herself at the last moment- now wasn’t the time to regale her with stories of Earth’s many kindnesses, of how small this pain was in comparison.

Clarke leans on her elbows, stretching to look across the otherwise empty room. “Is Anya okay? Where is she?”

Her mother’s face hardens. “The savage woman? She won’t speak or let anyone treat her, and still has the b- what are- Clarke, lay back down-”

Clarke stands, “She’ll let me.”

“-need more rest.”

“I’m  _fine_ , and we need her alive if there’s ever going to be talk of peace.”

Abby sighs, “And I need my little girl to stay alive, which means staying here overnight to be safe.”

Clarke can’t hold back the snort this time, lips twitching with disdain. “Nowhere on Earth is safe, not really. And since when we landed, in the wrong place with two bodies, none of the ninety-eight were little.”

Her mother takes a shaky breath, and Clarke plows on, feeling the bitter victory already. “So tell me, where exactly is Anya?”

.

It takes Clarke til daylight to heal Anya. Anya doesn’t allow anyone else in the room while Clarke works, and honestly she doesn’t blame her. After everything, she’s amazed she even lets her speak of an alliance. Amazed more Anya even seems to like her sometimes, to be softer sometimes.

Anya stares down at Clarke’s hands, as she ties off the last stitch. “Good,” she says.

Clarke smiles at the word, and her breath catches when Anya grasps her hand tightly. “We  _will_  make a peace, together.”

She nods, and somehow Anya’s kissing her, and not til there’s a low moan that’s not entirely happy, does Clarke stop her. Anya’s eyes are bright, and she kisses her once more, soft as can be.

“Sleep,” Clarke orders, covering Anya with a few more blankets. “I’ll stay and keep watch.”

And Anya  _does_ , amazing Clarke again.


End file.
